Pour son sourire
by MahanaRead
Summary: Hermione avait fait ce choix des années auparavant, celui de rester avec Harry dans la forêt au lieu de suivre Ron. Un des choix les plus important de sa vie qui la suivait encore aujourd'hui. - Amitié ambiguë, mais pas de vrai Harry/Hermione.


Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un petit OS sur Harry Potter, et particulièrement sur **Hermione.** Je l'ai écrit cette nuit, sur un cahier, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Comme quoi, parfois, revenir aux sources est agréable :)

Il parle d'un moment que j'ai toujours trouvé "_clé_" dans la saga, celui où Hermione choisit de rester avec Harry plutôt que de partir avec Ron.

Je ne suis ni pour le couple Hermione/Ron, ni pour celui Hermione/Harry, mais je crois que j'ai été influencé par une des dernières révélation de J K Rowling sur le premier couple. Sachant qu'en même temps j'ai toujours adoré la relation entre Hermione et Harry...

Alors c'est un peu ambiguë, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de romance. Désolée pour ceux qui en voulait, mais je vois les choses comme ça.

J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review -même si ce n'est pas le cas haha.

Tout appartient à notre merveilleuse **Queen J K Rowling**, excepté l'histoire qui sort de mon imagination.

**Bonne lecture ! **

_Mahana Read. _

* * *

**Pour son sourire.**

- C'est lui ou moi, Hermione. Il est temps que tu fasses un choix.

Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête, dans son cœur, glaçant l'instant. Le vent sembla s'être arrêté, elle ne vit plus la toile de la tente bouger sous ses assauts. Son corps tremblait. Elle ne remarqua pas le froid mordant qui s'infiltrait par l'ouverture de l'entrée qu'il avait défaite. Elle était déjà glacée.

Il n'y avait plus que ses yeux bleus si expressifs et qu'elle aimait tant qui la fixait à présent, attendant son choix ; sa sentence. Ils la transperçaient, lisant en elle comme dans ses livres qu'elle aimait tellement.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de la prononcer, son hésitation avait suffit. La tristesse apparut un court instant sur le visage pâle et tiré, avant d'être remplacé par la jalousie et la colère.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente, menaçant de partir.

- Attends ! Ron, attends !

La panique s'insinuait dans son esprit, s'infiltrait dans chaque parcelle de son être, embrumant ses pensées. Elle était incapable de réfléchir, d'être rationnelle, elle qui n'était que sagesse et réflexions.

- Je n'attends plus. Tu pars avec moi ou tu restes avec lui.

- Ron, on ne peut pas... On doit... Ron... Tu ne peux pas partir... pas comme ça...

Les phrases sortaient de ses lèvres tremblantes, presque incompréhensibles. Son regard bleu se durcit, elle était déjà en train de le perdre.

- Oh si je peux le faire ! Et toi que fais-tu ?

- Je... je reste.

Elle pu lire le désespoir, une infime seconde sur le visage de son ami qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de balbutier des explications que déjà, il sortait et disparaissait dans la nuit. Le vent avala ses suppliques.

Elle cria et pleura longtemps dehors, et quand elle rentra dans la tente, Harry ne dit rien. Elle fut tout aussi silencieuse.

C'est au cœur de la nuit qu'elle essaya d'épancher le sien, étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller même si elle savait bien que son ami ne dormait pas non plus.

Les jours suivant furent ternes. Hermione déprimait du départ de Ron, et Harry avait transformé sa tristesse en rage, devenant presque agressif avec elle.

Hermione ne regrettait pas ses paroles.

Ils changèrent de campement, reprenant un rythme, de nouvelles habitudes à deux. Les sourires revinrent bien que jamais aussi joyeux qu'avant.

La guerre arrachait tout. Piétinait les valeurs, saccageait les sentiments, et ne laissait que le mauvais derrière elle.

C'était pour cela qu'Hermione avait choisit.

Ils reprirent la chasse aux horcruxes, toujours à l'écart du monde, seuls face à la plus horrible des chasses au trésor.

Ils avaient été à Godric's Hollow en ce soir de Noël. Ils s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre d'émotions devant la tombe de James et Lily Potter. Ils s'étaient fait attaqués par Nagini, avaient faillit être tués par Lord Voldemort en personne et avait échappés à tout cela d'un cheveux...

Mais Hermione n'avait jamais regretté son choix.

Elle y pensait encore des années après la fin de la guerre. Après qu'ils se soient tous les trois retrouvés, après la Bataille, après avoir fini leurs études, après même son mariage et son divorce avec Ron...

Après plus de dix ans et tout ce que la vie avait pu leur apporter, Hermione y pensait toujours. A cet instant où elle avait du faire un des choix les plus important de sa vie.

Elle revoyait ses yeux verts brillant de colère mais surtout la peur, la panique sur son visage d'être abandonné.

Elle avait alors revu les yeux d'Harry la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le train, émerveillés qu'elle ait réparé ses lunettes. Elle revoyait cet air déterminé quand il avait sauté sur un troll pour la sauver, cette joie indescriptible quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras encore frêles en deuxième année, après son réveil. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle s'était jetée devant lui face à Sirius Black, disant qu'il devrait la tuer aussi... Elle revoyait ses larmes et son regard brisé à la mort de son parrain, ses cris la hantaient encore. Elle se rappelait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il quittait Poudlard pour partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Elle ressentait encore aujourd'hui la peine de s'être effacée de la vie de ses parents.

Pourtant Hermione n'avait aucun regrets. Elle avait toujours cru en Harry. Au petit garçon frêle avide d'amour et de magie, de découvertes. En l'adolescent colérique et inquiet, voulant comprendre sa vie, son passé. Elle avait aussi cru en ce jeune adulte trop vite grandit et à demi brisé qui partait en sacrifice à la guerre. En ce lui d'aujourd'hui aussi, encore surpris d'avoir le droit de vivre même après dix ans. Elle aimait chacune des facettes de son ami comme lui l'avait toujours soutenu quoi qu'elle fasse.

Elle avait décidé de rester à ses côtés pour toutes ses raisons et bien plus encore.

- Ça va ?

- Ça fait six mois qu'on s'est séparés avec Ron.

- Tu pensais à ça ?

- Pas du tout, avoua-t-elle. Je repensais à notre dispute dans la forêt pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Comment ça s'était finit...

- Tu regrettes ?

Il sous entendait « d'être restée » mais il n'avait pas besoin de le dire à voix haute. Elle le connaissait par cœur.

Elle s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée de Bierre-au-beurre quand il lui avait posé la question. Hermione arrêta la chope à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, tournant la tête vers Harry, elle répondit en souriant :

- Je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

Et le sourire qu'Harry lui offrit en retour valu toutes les souffrances, toutes les peines qu'elle avait ressentit en faisant ce choix des années auparavant.

Hermione ne savait pas précisément quand elle s'était promis d'être toujours là pour Harry, de le suivre au bout du monde si c'était nécessaire, si c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire.

Hermione savait juste qu'elle était prête à tout pour qu'Harry garde son sourire et que ses si beaux yeux brillent toujours autant.

* * *

J'espère que ce n'était pas trop niais haha  
Mais j'aime beaucoup la relation entre ces deux là, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'Hermione voulait protéger Harry quoiqu'il arrive, comme son petit frère.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
